


The Official Beacon Hills Rainbow Mini Golf Date Night.

by KFlynn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Dating, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Magical stiles, No Kate, No Paige, Sassy Stiles, Scenting, Speed Dating, his sisters made him do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KFlynn/pseuds/KFlynn
Summary: After his sisters (although his parents were in it as well) made him go to a mini golf speed dating, he just wished that this ball business would be over soon. But when he met Stiles there, he wasn't too sure anymore, if he should actually thank his family for this amazing idea.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 115
Collections: The Sterek Secret Santa - Edition 2019





	The Official Beacon Hills Rainbow Mini Golf Date Night.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ofloat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofloat/gifts).



> It’s time to another Sterek Secret Santa! <3 This time I wrote a story for otpsfloat, and I really hope they’re going to like it. I hope I didn’t add in too much fluff….? But alas: happy holidays and happy sterek!

Not for the first time, and certainly not for the last, Derek Hale hated living with his sisters. He had been sulking for a while, unhappy with college, with life, with everything. 

Of course, Laura and Cora, the banes of his very existence - together with their mother Talia, of all people! - had attributed it to him not getting laid enough. (Or, in the case of his parents: of him not having someone to love, to cherish and to bond closely with!)

Thus Laura pulled some strings, added a lot of pressuring, and a near-blackmail in the form of "if you do this, you're off the hook for an entire year!", and here he was: At the Official Beacon Hills Rainbow Mini golf Date Night. 

He already hated the colourful design of the rooms, the glaringly offensive brightness of everything assaulting his eyes. There were several courses of eighteen holes each, and a group of male and female visitors, all milling about and having a drink. 

Derek cringed internally as he headed towards the cash register. He'd looked it up, before; Everyone would take a coloured golf ball out of a huge tub with their eyes closed, and would complete an entire course with whoever had the equivalent of their colour. The only thing they could choose in advance was the gender of their 'dating partner'. 

Derek hadn’t hesitated in signing himself up for men only. 

There were a lot of people standing around. Some seemed shy, others were already trying to pair up. There were others, similar to him, who looked like they wanted to be anywhere else but here. 

Derek was the last to grab for the ball, and the organisers were already beginning to pair the people up, smiling like this was the best thing of the entire world. And for some it seemingly was, judging from their happy expressions, but for him it was only something he had agreed to to get his family off his back for a year. He really didn’t get their complaints anyway, what was so bad with being single? 

Derek toyed with the plastic ball, looking around idly. He wondered about getting a drink to loosen up, but knowing that it wouldn't work (and assuming that they didn't have anything stronger for werewolf customers) he decided not to. An attendee headed towards him, and he displayed the abysmal pink ball in his hands. She smiled, leading him on.

And then he saw his partner for the speed dating. He held his own pink ball, wearing a shirt with a cute fox on it, grinning sarcastically, Jeans, pretty worn converse and a checked shirt wrapped around his waist. He had moles everywhere, brown eyes and hair that stood up and didn't look like it had been combed in a while. 

"Great! Now that everyone is paired up, let me explain the rules again! We have three courses here, and you complete one with your current partner. If you want to get to know them better, you can take some extra 15 minutes at the Bar. If you want to continue, you wait here until all are done, and pick another ball. But let's hope your current partner got the balls to sweep you off your feet, right?", she announced with a loud laugh.

Derek blinked, slowly, and then made his way over to his partner for the night. He had to admit it - the boy was pretty cute. A somewhat upturned nose, awake, honey-coloured eyes, and a grin that matched the relaxed posture he had. But for some reason he looked awfully familiar to the werewolf - and not quite legal. "Hey," he said, approaching the young man directly. "How's it going?"

"Hey!", he let out in an almost squeak, as his eyes ranked over Derek’s body. He smelled excited, hopeful and somewhat happy. "I am Stiles! You probably remember me from the one running in to you and throwing all his books down the staircase in college!"

Derek's eyes widened at that. Christ, he remembered. "Damn, that was you," he blurted out. "You nearly broke my neck. And your own, too, when you almost flung yourself down the stairs to save the books," he added with a somewhat devious grin. "Out to meet new people?"

"Oh yeah!" He chuckled at that, wiggling his eyebrows. "Kinda. Actually... to be really honest..." he whispered and leaned in. "I lost a bet."

Derek's brows shot up. "Be glad you don't have obnoxious sisters you think you need to get laid," he replied, voice nothing but a quiet growl in Stiles' ears. He didn't miss the shiver that ran through the boy.

"Hah... so we both aren't here on our own volition?" he asked, tilting his head. "But hey! It's mini golf! Let's make the best of it and have the game of our lifes!"

"You'd love mini golf," Derek replied with a grumble. They both took their (ridiculously small!) clubs, heading to one of the courses. Being intimidating by nature meant people let Derek go first, and he smirked at that, walking past the people with Stiles at his side.

Stiles, who didn't mind this at all. He smelled so ridiculously happy that it was almost overpowering everything else in the room. "Soooo... what should I call you?“

Oh, right. He'd never introduced himself. 

"I'm Derek. Derek Hale," he added, knowing that most people were at least remotely aware of his... unconventional family at the edge of town. And his werewolf blood, too.

"Derek..." Stiles repeated, almost purring. "Then show me how you treat these balls!"

"Oh, you're an expert for balls, then?" Derek drawled. He dropped his own ball to the ground, putting it in position with his foot and eyeing the hole. Jesus, he sucked at mini golf. No werewolf senses would fix that. He flicked the golf club, shooting the ball towards its aim.

Stiles let out a laugh. Derek's ball was way off. "Good shot, Der!" he said, placing his own ball down. He licked his lips, glanced towards the hole, and then hit it.

"Come on," Derek growled, watching Stiles hit a hole in one. "You're actually good at mini golf? What kind of nerd are you?"

"Wohooooo!" He let out a cheer and jumped up, grinning at the werewolf. "I am kinda good? Not greatly good, but... yeah! But I promise I didn’t use any magic…” he added as he wiggled his fingers. “And I am a nerd by association! And... yeah. But really, you're giving up that easily?"

"Oh, I haven't even started," Derek said with a low rumble, and his the hole with the next shot as well. He didn’t comment on the magic statement, after all he wasn’t the only supernatural creature here. The one in the corner looked like he could be a Kanima, and he was sure that one of the organisers was a werewolf as well. And magic per se wasn’t that rare, it all depended on what kind of magic… and that was something he could find out later, once he decided that he was interested in getting to know this one further. If he would do it. "Keep going. You start this time, Mister Nerd by association."

"Uuuuh! Call me Stiles, Sourwolf!" he shot back, a wide grin on his face. He hopped further, placed his ball in front of him again, and this time wiggled with his back. Was he trying to wiggle every single part of his body this evening?

Sourwolf? Derek chuckled against his better judgement, reaching out with the club and patting Stiles' backside with it. "Wiggling for the audience?"

"Maybe I'm wiggling for you?", he offered with a wink and then played the ball. But this time it went into the hole, jumped out of it and rolled down. "Maaaan!”

"Not quite as lucky all the time?" Derek whispered into his ear, walking past him. This time he was more effective than Stiles - he just needed two hits, the other three.

"So! As this is a date or something... we should talk, right?" he began, heading to the next area. "Okay. We know our names. Then... what else does one talk about during dates?"

"I'd ask what you're doing, but I know that already," Derek said smugly. "College, Criminal Science. Right?"

"Yes. And you?" He looked at him. "I only saw your abs to be honest... oh, and Cora, but she's rude and kinda scary."

"She is. Don't tell her I said that, she'd eat my eyeballs." He shrugged. "Architecture and art," Derek said, putting another ball. "One because it was sensible, one because I wanted to."

"Nice!" He nodded, watching him playing. "And you're a werewolf. My best friend is one, bitten."

"And you're not scared?" This was a surprise; most people were. Derek motioned for him to shoot. "That's rare."

"Well... when he tried to kill me, yeah... back then I was. Scared shitless actually…" he murmured, a frown on his face. "…but I did my best. I tried to teach him as much as I could, without an Alpha for him around. He was bitten by a rogue Alpha, which I think… your family took out a bit later, if I remember correctly? You maybe know him? Scott McCall? He works at Deaton’s. He’s also helping me with my magic a bit, not as much as I’d like to, but that’s Deaton…"

"Yeah, actually. Heard his name before. Deaton’s my mother’s Emissary." Derek said with a nod. "And well, in Scott’s defense, you look like a snack," he added deadpan.

Stiles looked at him, as if to ask if he was serious, but then his lips spread into a grin. "If I'm a snack, then you're the full meal."

"Smooth," the werewolf said with a quiet laugh. He nodded, motioning for him to go ahead. They kept talking, an easy back and forth between them.

It was really nice and also felt natural. Stiles' happiness didn't let up even one second, and he was a good challenge when it came to mini golf. He laughed when they just finished half the course with both of them needing three shots for it. "So, how do you like this date so far?"

"It's pretty good," Derek said with a low rumble in his voice. It was true; he enjoyed himself. "Much better than any of the others I went on, for sure..."

"That's great!" Stiles blurted out, the tips of his ears turning red as he brightly smiled at him. "I am... actually quite excited. I mean... yeah, I just lost a bet, but... you are amazing...."

Amazing? Derek ducked his head a little at the surprising praise, then smiled over at Stiles. "So you don't mind being set up like this, for once?"

"Wow... your smile is breatha-", he began, then cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair. "I totally don't mind. I didn't expect much apart from a nice mini gold match, but... I get to know you and that's wow."

"Hmm. I agree," Derek said, pitching the next ball. At this point neither of them was really focused on the game, and Derek felt comfortably... warm. Maybe this was a decent idea. The boy seemed to be fun... and he really didn't mind hanging out with him.  
Stiles walked to the next area, placing the ball down before he stretched and glanced at the werewolf. "So. May I ask why someone like you is single?"

"I'm a horrible people person, in case you hadn't noticed," Derek said drily, watching Stiles hit another hole. "Besides, I had some... bad experiences in the past."

"I think you're very compatible with me, though!" he shot back with a big grin. "And hey. No time like the present, right?"

Derek was suddenly directly behind Stiles as he got ready to hit his next ball. He whispered. "Hmm. Do you want to say you see us both as highly compatible in a ... mating sense?" The werewolf watched with great pleasure as the ball went awry.

He could scent Stiles' nervousness and at the same time there was something else, making it clear that he liked this very much. "Well... if this big ass werewolf likes a scrawny human...?" he whispered back. Stiles definitely tried to hide how nervous he was, but he couldn’t mask his scent, at least not to Derek’s nose. He picked up all the subtle changes, how he was interested, how much he liked it. But he also realised that he really liked Stiles’ overall scent. It was nice, calming, grounding in a way…

"Oh, I wouldn't call you scrawny. Maybe wiry. Definitely... flexible," Derek added with a smirk. Then he stepped away, dropping his own golf ball, and continued playing.

"Oh that's mean! You totally did this on purpose to be better than I am! Oooooh, you just wait!" He grinned and then put the next ball into the hole in one. "Uuuuh yeah! You just watch me!"

"I am watching," Derek said - and it was true. He was watching Stiles, and the boy was pretty damn good looking. Which didn't mean he'd let him win.

"Well, I gotta say, Derek Hale... I am interested in getting to know you more..." he murmured as he waited for the werewolf to play.

"Is that the only thing you're interested in?" Derek asked, feigning innocence. But he kept playing expertly.

"You? Heck no!" he answered with a chuckle, watching him miss the hole. "I play Lacrosse. I help my Dad with solving crimes. I help Scott with everything werewolf related. I read a lot. I play video games. I also learn how to manipulate mountain ash, and some spells and how to feel the land around you. And... well, I live with my Dad, who's the Sheriff, to give you some more information about me."

"Hmm," Derek said with a nod. That wasn't what he had wanted to imply, but it was just as well. Information for information. "I'm a werewolf in college. I live with my family and am a beta to my mother's leadership. I don't plan on starting my own pack in the next few years. I have obnoxious sisters, I probably read even more than you, I suck at operating a computer. Sometimes I volunteer in the city centre. And I drive a Camaro."

"A Camaro?" At that Stiles looked up, almost whistling. "Nice one. I got a Jeep and its name is Roscoe. Eh... Scott's my best friend. Lydia, the woman I had a crush on for a long time is a Banshee and is together with Jackson, a Kanima. I also know Isaac who really wants to be a werewolf. I never had a relationship ever before, never dated.... so... I'm a virgin in every sense!"

"I see," Derek nodded. "I'm... not. I tried dating women, but truth be told, it sucked. So I ended up here, and met you, and... I don't think that's so bad," he added with a small smirk.

"Oh man, I'm sorry..." he said with a frown as he walked to the next area. "Soooo... do you want to spend a bit more time after this ball kicking?"

"Absolutely," Derek agreed quietly. He smiled, and Stiles felt his knees wobble a little at that. "Maybe have a drink after I beat you, huh??"

"Beat me?" He laughed as he had a look at the score chard. "Actually, dear Mister Hale... this is the last area and I am in the lead right now."

"..." Derek looked up. Shit, when had that happened? There was no way he could win. Derek growled, pitching the last ball in. "Alright. Drink on me then, I guess."

"Yeah!" Stiles thrust up an arm, noted down Derek's points and then followed him over to where the organisers were waiting. "We hope you had fun? Have you decided?" the woman from before asked with a smile.

"Decided?" Derek said. He found himself reaching out, curling his arm around Stiles shoulders. Drawing him close against his chest. "We'd like that drink now."

This totally made Stiles blush, but he agreed with a very firm nod. "Very well. Then please proceed and pick a seat. You get 15 more minutes."

"Thank you," Derek said, politely, and led Stiles away with him. Only then did he turn his head. "Is this okay?"

"Totally okay!" he answered, chuckling. "I mean I heard werewolves are kinda territorial, but you're starting it really early."

"Tell me if it bothers you," Derek hummed, leading him to a table. Then they sat down together. "Drinks on me, then. In exchange for your number, if you are game..."

"And you are straight forward!" Stiles added with a laugh. But he nodded and showed Derek his number, then saved the other's number under 'Sourwolf'. "And… don't worry. I am really honest and will not hold back just to be nice."

"That's good," Derek said, and left it at that. He wanted to say so much more; how he hated it if people lied to him or kept their opinions. But maybe that was too much for a first date, so he remained quiet. They both looked at the menu, and Derek raised a brow. "Those cocktail names are borderline pornographic."

"Yeah, right?" He chuckled and then lowered the menu. "Come on, we just got 15 minutes. Let's focus on each other!" he murmured and leaned forward.

"So..... Han Solo or Luke Skywalker?"

"Han Solo. Rebels or Empire?" Derek shot back, leaning back a little. This was promising.

Stiles' eyes lit up and his mouth fell open. "Oh my god! You are perfect! Star Wars! You watched Star Wars?!"

"Of course I did. But I prefer the old trilogy," Derek added with a smirk. "Answer my question."

"Ah, ah yeah! Rebels of course! I mean, they got the X-Wing and they're fighting for the freedom of the universe!"

"Very good choice," Derek purred. Yeah, he liked this boy. "Favourite Horror movie?"

"Oh, that's... difficult...!" He leaned back, and began to nibble on his lower lip. "So... I guess... I haven't watched a lot of full horror movies. But IT is good... and Freeze."

"Oh, Freeze. Nice choice. Okay, your turn." They both ordered a drink, barely paying attention to the waitress.

"Okay... now, let's be more creative now. Favourite song when you're angry?"

"How angry are we talking?" Derek replied with a raised brow. "Casual level of 'I hate my sisters'? Probably Destroya, by My Chemical Romance. Really angry? Something like Sentenced, if you ever heard of them." He shrugged. "Favourite band when you were a kid?"

"Hmmm...." His eyes were on Derek and the smile from his lips never disappeared. "I guess Linkin Park and ... Blink 182? Soooo, Der. What's your guilty pleasure?"

"Chocolate chip cookie dough. No, don't look at me like that. I love that stuff." He made a face. "Doesn't really match my habit of doing a shitload of workouts, though, so it remains a very guilty pleasure." Derek considered for a moment. Then he leaned forward. "How about... the dirtiest fantasy you had today."

"To...day?" He huffed, then rubbed his nose carefully. "....well.... actually quite tame. Just about kissing."

Derek smiled. He didn't hear a lie, so he nodded gently, motioning for Stiles to go on.

"Honestly! That was all! But now that you mentioned it... what about you and your fantasies?"

"Well, I probably thought about a certain person's backside when they were bending down to retrieve a golf ball," Derek said, looking at Stiles pointedly. He saw no reason in lying.

He laughed at that, and then winked at him. "Okay… You can thank your sisters for forcing you to get here! Because I want to meet you again for sure!"

"Oh yeah, I second that notion." Derek nodded with a smile, and they finished their drinks. The fifteen minutes were almost over already.

"Good. Then we can text and... agree on another time and place for some more Stiles-Derek time? And I meant that in a totally innocent way, like getting to know each other more…", he asked, standing up with a smile just as the woman approached them.  
Derek nodded. They took a step aside, and then, before they parted ways near the door... Derek wrapped him up in a tight, long hug. And damn, did that feel good. His inner wolf was pleased.

"Hey, cuddlewolf..." he smiled and hugged back. "You smell really nice."

They stood like this for a long moment, and it felt wonderful. Derek rubbed his head at the side of Stiles' cheek, grumbling softly. Marking him.

And he didn't mind it at all. "Scott will ask all the questions later, dude."

"I don't care," Derek muttered. They finally let go of one another, and headed for the door. "I'm glad I went here tonight."

"I'm damn happy I lost this bet!" Stiles let out with a laugh, walking alongside Derek, slowly heading back to the carpark. "I'll text you once I'm back?"

"Definitely," Derek said. His voice sounded almost breathy. They got into their respective cars after another brief, but warming embrace. They didn't kiss; after all it was just a first date. But Derek felt.... good.

+++++

The drive home was uneventful for him. Derek parked the Camaro, took his phone, and then entered the house as silent as possible... knowing full well that his family would be waiting for him inside. They'd never go to sleep without needling him first.  
And this time it was even worse. As soon as he closed the door behind him, he spotted Laura's face, looking at him with expectant eyes. "Sooooooo?"

"God, you don't even let me get inside?" Derek groaned. He could see Cora perching on a table, grinning widely. "At least get me a drink and say hi," the werewolf demanded with a playful growl.

"Sure, sure. Get a drink. We're in the living room. Waiting." She winked at him and then disappeared into the room next door.

Derek bit back a groan, knowing that they'd all hear it. He padded into the kitchen, got himself a coke, and then strode into the living room, to the waiting faces of his sisters. "It went well," he finally said, looking at both of them. "I met a nice guy. Got his number. Might see him again. And no, I am not giving you his name."

"OH my god?! YES?" Laura's face exploded in a smile and she leaned forward. "Tell us more!"

"There's.... not much more. He's nice, so far. Doesn't mind me being a werewolf. I've seen him before." Derek shrugged. His fingers were toying with his phone. "I like him."

"You do?" Her smile grew as his mobile vibrated. And indeed it was a message from Stiles, stating 'Hey, Sourwolf. Just wanted to tell you that I reached home safe and sound' 

"Tell us about him, come on!"

"Just a moment," Derek said, sounding - to his own surprise - a little defensive. He typed a quick answer. 'Am home too. My sisters are already planning a wedding I guess. Sorry bout that.' Then he turned back to them. "He's... cute. A little younger than me. Goes to college, too."

'Haha, I'm not wearing a dress!' Stiles answered back in record time and with lots of smileys.

Laura's smile grew even wider. "So... this was a good idea."

"Better than your other ideas," Derek replied smugly. Cora chuckled. "So, when are you going to bring him home, huh?" 

"Not.... yet. But I guess I wanna see him again."

"You guess?" Laura leaned back, looking at Cora with a grin. "You exchanged numbers obviously. And you seem to like him."

"Urgh, fine. I do want to see him again. Preferably soon. And now I am going to bed. Good night you two!" He took the drink and his phone along, ignoring the protests of his sisters and their announcement to call their parents to tell them all about this. Derek headed towards his bedroom, already typing a reply. ‘Might look good on you tho. ;) I got off the hook, going to bed now. And you?’

'I'm already in bed. Going to sleep real soon and dream of how I beat you' Derek could almost hear Stiles' voice through the text. It was casual, and actually really easy...

'Aw, relish in your victory, until I get my revenge. How about something more physical? Basketball?' He took off his shirt, tossing it aside on the bed together with his pants, before climbing inside.

'I told you I'm playing Lacrosse, right?' Stiles answered with a grinning smiley. 'But we could also try something else. As you seem to like small balls. Pool?'

I probably like your balls, Derek thought idly to himself. He read the message again. 'Sounds good to me. Know a nice place?'

'Hmmm.... not really, but I know friends who do. Or we could go bowling if you like it bigger?'

Bowling? That usually included more people. 'What if I prefer to have you to myself?' he sent back, reclining on his bed.

'Then I would suggest driving out into the preserve in my Jeep and choose a spot where we can see the city and have a picnic there?'

Now that? That sounded nice. Derek wasn't really one for big crowds, although he could understand the security of them - especially for humans. 'You don't think the big bad wolf is going to eat you up?'

'Then I will just have to wear my red hoodie.... ', Stiles texted back with a wink. 'But hey, if you are okay with Lacrosse - we have a game next week.'

'You playing?' He hadn't watched Lacrosse games before, always considered them somewhat boring. But with Stiles playing that could certainly change. "When?'

'Friday evening.' Stiles then texted the time back.

'I'll be there. You have some celebration with the team after? Or do you want to grab a drink?'

'That very much depends on if we win. But if we do, I should probably celebrate with them! '

'Definitely,' Derek agreed. He got under the covers, realizing how nice it was to lie here and just... text. He'd never done it before, not like this. 'What's your position?"

'Come and see, curious wolf...' Stiles texted back. 'But at least I'm a regular now. In High School I was on the bench so often.'

'Alright, alright, enough questions for one night. Looking forward to seeing you play on the field', Derek wrote. And he meant it. He wanted to see Stiles out there.

'Then come! But first we should have another... date?'

'Absolutely. And I love the idea with the woods. But maybe safe that for a later date where you feel more comfortable being alone with me. Awoo,' he added, with a winking smiley. 'Back to ball games, I'd say. You and me.'

'Oooooh yeah! Let's talk more tomorrow, I should really sleep.'

'Me too.' Derek looked at his phone. No, actually smiled. He felt warm. 'I had a really good day. Sleep well, Stiles.'

‘Nighty Night! This was the best day ever and I’m so looking forward to seeing you again.’

‘Trust me. I for once could kiss my family for this idea.’

‘Better keep your kisses for me, big guy!’

‘Should I kiss you next time we meet?’

‘If you won’t, then I will!’

Derek laughed softly. ‘I will. I will kiss you. I want to kiss you.’

‘Tomorrow? Dinner?’

‘Sounds good.’ In fact, it sounded amazing. 

‘I’ll text ya where and when tomorrow! Gotta sleep now, Dad’s complaining! NIGHT!’

‘Good Night, Stiles’


End file.
